The One and Only Love
by keepingklarolinereal
Summary: The are only a few girls left in the Selection. The Elite. Maxon must choose who he will marry, but in his heart he knows America is the One. America knows Maxon is in love with her, and she is in love with him. But with the rebels on the rise, will the war tear them apart? Or will they rule Illea together?
1. Chapter 1

**I am seriously obsessed the Selection Trilogy, and could not wait for the last one to come out, so I decided to see if I could write what I think should happen. America to me is a bright and bold young woman, and her and Maxon really do make the perfect pair. Aspen and America are not going to be a 'thing' is this story, but I might have a little romance between Lucy and Aspen. I would love to continue writing this, so if you like please review.**

**Cheers,**

**Elle**

* * *

The One and Only Love

Chapter One: A Meeting With the Prince

The dress fit perfectly, and I knew it. The silvery-blue fabric cascaded down from a high-necked bodice, and lace covered the open back. My maids had outdone themselves once again. After the Report last night, Maxon had ordered to see me in his study this morning. He seemed pretty upset and hopefully after we talked and worked things out, his anger would dull out. I at least I hoped it would.

My skirts swished as I walked steadily down the third floor corridor to Maxon's study. Maids scurried about, adjusting fancy floral arrangements and dusting portraits of Illea Royals past. They curtsied to me as I passed them, and nodded back in response of their respect. Two guards stood post at Maxon's door. They paid no attention when I knocked lightly on the door.

Maxon opened the door instantly. He was dressed in his usual work attire even though it was Saturday. "Lady America, won't you please come in." Maxon gestured me into his study. I stepped in and Maxon closed the door behind me. I had never been in here before, but it was very cozy feeling. Before I could say good morning Maxon had me pinned against the wall with his lips pressed against mine. It only lasted a second before Maxon was two feet away from me in perfect composure.

"What was that for?" I asked, a little bit in shock.

"I needed a boost of confidence before I could talk to you about some things." Maxon said, looking at me sheepishly.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked, sitting down in one of the leather chairs facing his desk.

"We need to talk about your presentation on the Report last night. My father is not happy about it." Maxon said, crossing his muscular arms.

"King Clarkson mad at me. So shocking." I replied, sarcasm dripping off my words.

"America, this is serious. I care about you, and when you get my father upset, he wants to punish you, which in turn ends up on me. Every time I defend you when he wants to send you home. But I refuse to." Maxon said, leaning back onto the deep red mahogany desk.

"Fine, you have a point. What can I do to not be so 'disruptive'?" I asked, looking Maxon dead in the eyes.

"Well, you can start by apologizing for your outrageous presentation when you talk to Gavril on the upcoming Report. As for when you are in the Women's Room, avoid ANY contact with Celeste. We do not need a repeat of the catfight you two got in before." Maxon said, giving me a stern look as if I was a young child.

"So I'm supposed to act like what I really believe in doesn't really matter?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Maxon gave me a death glare, but continued on talking.

"As your friend Maxon, I can't tell you to follow my suggestions. But as your prince, I can order for you to obey my commands." Maxon said, looking at me with a half grin on his face.

"Well, Prince Maxon, I guess I can out myself from any forms of trouble."I said, rising from the chair I was seated in. Walking over to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You know you look stunning in that dress. Your maids have quite the talent." He said, placing his hands softly on my waist. I smiled.

"I'm sure Anne, Mary, and Lucy will be very pleased to hear you like my dress. And yes, they do have quite the talent." I said, cocking my head to the side with a smile.

"As much as I want to stay like this, we need to get to brunch. My mother does not tolerate lateness, especially from me." Maxon said a small smile on his lips.

"Oh, fine." I huffed.

"I'll have a walk with you in the gardens this afternoon, okay?" he asked, and I nodded. Kissing me lightly on the cheek, Maxon let my waist go.

"Bye." I said, giving him a small wave as I walked towards the door, and Maxon gave a small wave back. I opened the door, and stepped out into the corridor, closing it behind me.

_Everything is going to be okay. I and Maxon will be okay. _With warm thoughts in my head, I bounced down to the other awaiting Elite, and hopefully, a delicious meal.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I know this chapter was short, but this was a trail run, so if I get 5 reviews, I'll right more!**

**-Elle**


	2. Chapter 2: Brunch with the Elite

** Okay, I am shaking with excitement right now! I am so happy about how successful the first chapter was! Special thanks to these who reviewed: Guest Mih, Jona28hassle, Nicole115, MandLMacerforLife, CateCassidy, EileenAbbey, winterprincess, kassoug4, Guest, and HarryPotterFan. Cyber cookies for those who are now following this story: kassoug4, always-booklover, EnchantedOne13, and luv2read4reading. I love knowing people are reading and enjoying my story, and I love writing it for them. I know in this chapter I am very descriptive about what the Elite are wearing, but I wanted to show what I think their personalities are through their outfits. Thanks for all support and enjoy.**

**Cheers,**

**Elle**

* * *

The One and Only Love

Chapter 2: Brunch with the Elite

I walk down the grand staircase just as Sylvia had begun the morning announcements before brunch. She glared at me for second, but then went back to what she had been saying. I never really paid attention to what the events and happenings were, so I took the time to survey the other girls. Celeste, being the diva she is had gone with a very deep V-neck dress in a deep avocado green. Not the most flattering color on her.

Kriss on the other hand had gone for very innocent look in a canary yellow, with little bell style sleeves. Elise, with her jet black hair, stood out in a cream empire waist day dress. I was the only one in a long gown, but I didn't really care. My observations were interrupted when Sylvia ushered me into the dining room. Queen Amberly was already seated, Maxon at her side.

He winked at me, and thankfully I was the only one who saw it. I smiled politely, and continue to my seat. Brunch on Saturday was probably my favorite meal. Soft pastries with icing that melt in your mouth. Fresh fruit juices with tangy flavors. It was like a trip to paradise without going anywhere.

The first dish served was an egg with grilled peppers and sautéed onions. It wasn't really my favorite, but I took a few bites out of respect. The conversation around the table wasn't very interesting. Kriss was telling a story about some boy in her town, and Elise and Queen Amberly were in some deep discussion. I really never took place in socializing, other than when I was in the Women's Room, or when I was with Maxon.

The next course of the meal contained a bunch of fruit and pastries, which as I usually do, I stuffed myself. The meal passed by, and when it ended, I quickly slipped away, but not before Maxon caught up with me.

"Hey, I'll be done with my strategy meeting around 3pm. I can come get you for our date in the garden then." Maxon said, checking our date arrangement.

I nodded and Maxon said goodbye. Walking up to my room, I collapsed on my bed, and just smiled.

* * *

When I finally looked at my clocked on the nightstand, it read 11:00 am, which meant I had four hours to waste before I would be with Maxon again.

Carefully getting up, I went over and picked up my violin. Normally, I didn't play my violin, since I preferred the piano, but I wanted to play something. A song my mother had taught me the day I had turned seven. It was called "Wildflowers and Willow Trees". It was a sweet little folk song that was well known around Carolina. It brought back memories of home, and of my family, who I missed dearly. I gently mounted the violin on my shoulder, adjusting myself in a playing position. I gracefully placed the bow upon the strings, and drug it across them. Crisp notes flowed from the hollow insides of the instrument. My heart raced at the familiar sound.

I warmed up with a few scales, and then fell into song. My fingers danced across the strings. I played with passion, feeling the music powerfully surround me. When I had played the last note, an eruption of applause pulled me out of my little world.

"That was splendid, m'lady!" Lucy squeaked, coming out from behind my open bedroom door. Anne and Mary followed her in, closing the door behind them.

"Thank you. I haven't played in quite a while." I replied, placing the violin back on its stand, and went to sit in my desk chair.

"We heard about your date with Prince Maxon this afternoon."Anne spoke up, giving me a small smile.

"What are you going to wear?" Mary asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"I was planning on just wearing this." I said, looking down at my outfit.

"Lady America, we made you two new dresses. Lucy wouldn't let us say no." Mary said, twisting her hands together nervously.

Anne ran over to my closet and pulled open the double doors. Two garment bags hung straight, ready to opened.

"We made a short dress for your date with Prince Maxon. The second one is for dinner. It's very pretty." Anne said, gesturing to both bags.

"Girls, you didn't have to do this you know." I said, looking at my very exuberant maids.

"Will you please wear them, m'lady?" Lucy asked, her small voice echoing throughout the room.

"Okay, I will." I agreed, giving into her plea.

"Miss, you said you wanted to win, and we are going to help you look like a Princess of Illea."

* * *

**You want to see how Maxon and America's date goes? If I can get 5 reviews of what you think America's date dress will look like, I will update tomorrow!**

**-Elle**


	3. Chapter 3: Garden Conversations

**Guess what? Update time! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but my pain in the butt computer would not load the internet. But here it is! I poured my heart and soul into this chapter, I really hope you guys like! Special thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 2: Guest, sparklysparkly, winterprincess, prnamber3909, dayaya198, PeetaorMaxon, Melody, linnearothi, and Guest Mih. Cyber cookies to those who are now following this story: linnearothi, marrisalara97, dayaya198, and prnamber3909. Some of the reviews that have been posted are not showing up, but still thank you for all the support. Again, thank you for reading, and enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle **

* * *

The One and Only Love

Chapter 3: Garden Conversations

The day dress my maids had made was simply elegant. It was a pale lilac, a ruffled top and pleated skirt. Appliqué lace flowers covered the top, giving a bit of glam and shimmer to the dress. A dark purple sash sat in a bow at the base of the bodice. It laced up the back, giving the classic feel.

The girls had decided to my hair for the occasion too. I didn't have the heart to tell them no, so they had the helm. They had decided together to do a wrap around milk maid braid. Rose hair pins glistened within the tucks and folds of the braids. I loved it.

When my makeup and jewelry had been sorted out and settled, I slipped on the dreaded kitten heels I was supposed to wear at the Palace. I looked over at the clock. It read 2:59. My maids had planned perfectly. Maxon would be here in less than a minute, and my heart was beating like a drum. I seriously liked him, that was for sure.

After spraying a vanilla perfume on my wrists, I then called Anne over to my vanity.

"Anne, I wanted to thank you girls for making this gorgeous dress for me. You three are a blessing." I said, smiling at her.

"You're welcome, Miss." Anne said, giving a swift curtsy.

Suddenly, a sharp knock sounded on my door. Knowing exactly who it was, my maids automatically went into the line formation they had been trained to do when Royals were present. I softly rose from my vanity stool, and opened the door.

Maxon stood in the doorway, a warm smile on his lips.

"Hi." I said, giving him a flirtatious wave. Very unlike me, but I still did it.

"Shall we go?" I asked, closing the door and walking out into the hallway.

Maxon offered me his arm. "We shall." he said, and with that, he lead me to the awaiting gardens.

* * *

Maxon took me out the side hall and into the Palace's botanical styled gardens. Fresh colors sprouted from every plant and flower, making the scenery irresistible.

"Did your maids make you change?" Maxon asked, looking down at my new dress.

"Well, you know my girls. You can't say no to them, especially dear Lucy." I replied, slipping my hand into his.

"You are so good to them. They're lucky to have you." Maxon said, tightening his grip on my hand.

"More like I'm lucky to have them." I replied, laughing.

"I guess." Maxon agreed, turning us around a corner.

"Where was your father at brunch this morning?" I asked, trying not to sound happy that the King hadn't been there this morning.

"King Clarkson had a very important meeting about the war in New Asia. He chose to stay in his study and eat, not join us." Maxon exhaled, clearly not in the mood to talk about his father.

I quickly changed the subject.

"Any news or events happening in the Palace that the Elite don't know about yet?" I asked trying to get a conversation going.

"Are you trying to get ahead Lady America?" Maxon asked, cocking his head to look at me.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you about something else than the subject of your father." I said, rolling my eyes playfully.

"There is one thing happening. A ball, for a guest coming to the Palace from Swedenway." Maxon said.

"Who is it?" I asked, perking up.

"No one who I can say. The Elite will hear about the details next week. Don't tell anyone what I told you, okay?" Maxon asked, looking at me with those sweet brown eyes.

"Understood." I nodded.

I and Maxon wandered around different sections of the garden hand in hand. It was peaceful, the sun shining and birds flying around the bushes. My favorite part of the garden was in full bloom. All the flowers were in shades of red. Roses, daisies and hydrangeas were amongst the few.

"Did you have a garden in Carolina?" Maxon asked, noticing my gaze across the blooms.

"My mother tried planting one, but the flowers always died out or got dug up by May or Gerad." I said, laughing at the memory of my brother digging up my mother's beloved pansies.

"Do you miss Carolina?" Maxon asked, leading me to our bench.

I was a little shocked for a second. Maxon normally didn't ask me about my life outside the Selection. He had met my family, or at least some of them, but never had asked about life back home.

"I like the Palace better than Carolina at times, but I miss the snow in November." I said imagining the cold snowflakes.

"I've never really been in the snow." Maxon said, giving a small laugh.

"You would love it." I said, slightly grinning.

"I really think I would." Maxon replied, getting up and offering me his hand.

"Where are we going?" I said, taking it.

"I have to go meet my mother for a talk about something." Maxon said, pulling me up.

"Okay.", and then we were walking through the Palace front doors.

* * *

Maxon dropped me off at the door of the Women's Room. I didn't really want to talk to anyone, but I still went inside.

Kriss was seated next to Sylvia on one of the couches, looking at some magazine. Celeste was in the corner admiring herself in one of her ads while trying out some new cosmetic. Elise was nowhere to be seen.

"Lady America, won't you please join us?" Sylvia asked, motioning to an empty armchair beside her and Kriss. I walked over.

"Hi." Kriss said softly, and gave me a small wave. I nodded back a silent hello.

I looked at what was spread across the glass topped coffee table. I about screamed.

Bridal Magazines.

Kriss had clearly circled wedding dresses and veils of various styles. Color swatches were stacked up next to a magazine that specialized in bridesmaid's dresses. Bouquet combination ideas were scribbled in her neat cursive on a notebook.

"Who's planning a wedding?" I asked, trying to keep my brunch in my stomach.

"Sylvia and I were just day dreaming." Kriss said, her soprano voice sounding strained.

"How fun." I whispered, not sounding as nice as I hoped it would.

"I guess we're getting ahead of ourselves." Kriss mumbled, shuffling together the magazines and notes she had been making.

"I am, uh, not feeling well." I said, trying to sound a little stuffy. I quickly turned on my heel and walked briskly out of the room.

* * *

I walked down the second floor corridor and straight to my room, not stopping to do anything. I opened my bedroom door, not noticing if I slammed it behind me. I went directly towards the button panel I used if I needed anything and promptly pressed the one that called my team of maids.

I swear less than two minutes later, Mary, Anne, and Lucy ran panting into my room, crashing into each other on the way in. Mary was the first to speak.

"You called, Miss?" she asked, clearly still out of breath.

"You won't believe what I just saw in the Women's room!" I said my anger from before finally erupting.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"Kriss was planning her wedding. She thinks that she's going to win!" I yelped.

Lucy gasped and Mary squeaked. Anne just looked at me like I was crazy.

"You girls love making me beautiful, right?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

They nodded.

"Then for dinner, which I believe is in less than an hour, I need you three to make me the stunning thing ever. You up for it?" I asked, waiting for an answer. Instead, I got a pile of hugs from some very eager maids.

* * *

Lucy had just placed the last pin in my hair. I was dressed in floor length, blush pink, chiffon skirted gown. My maids were right, it was beautiful. Anne had wasted no time on picking out my hair style. Loose waves hung done my back and a shell headband draped across the crown of my head. My makeup was neutral, but my necklace was the showstopper.

It was the first big thing I had borrowed from the Palace jewel collection. It was a large gold necklace with coral beads woven within the chains. It was accompanied by a simple pair of gold studded earrings. The cord details on my dress were gold, so it all tied together.

Mary had slipped gold lace up sandals on my feet, so I could easily walk. I felt regal and knew if Maxon saw me wearing this, his jaw would drop. Good thing he was going to see me in it. I was already late for dinner by about twenty minutes. Lucy, being the little genius she is, had thought that I should make an entrance. I was onboard with the idea.

I re-applied my perfume and thanked the girls once again. I swiftly exited my room and crept quietly down the corridor to the grand stairwell. I stepped softly down the plush carpeted stairs, making sure make no noise. I could hear glasses clinking and silverware scraping plates outside the dining room. The double doors were closed, guarded by to guards. When the saw me, they attempted to open them, but I motioned for them to wait. I took a deep breath as I descended the last step. Walking towards the doors, I counted to three in my head.

When I was three inches from the doors, I told the guards to open them. When they opened, silence had filled the air. People looked up to what had happened. Someone dropped a fork, clearly shocked by my abrupt entrance. I searched to find Maxon's face. Sure enough, I got what I had hoped for. Maxon sat with his mouth dropped open, and his eyes wide with amazement. Score one, America Singer.

* * *

**Want to see the reactions from the other Elite about America being late and stealing the show? If I can get ten reviews on who thinks what Elite should be the next to be sent home, I will update tomorrow! And if you want to, I need color suggestions for dresses! Hope you had fun reading!**

**-Elle**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Type of Competition

**Update time! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! There was so many that I couldn't the names to thank! SO CYBER HUGS TO ALL! I love writing this story because I love Maxon and America's relationship. To me, crafting a story is about relating to characters, so I imagine that America is a part in play I'm playing. It AMAZING how people respond to this story. I plan to have it at least 30 chapters long, but I might even write more. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle**

* * *

The One and Only Love

Chapter 4: A New Kind of Competition

Maxon's POV

When those doors opened and America walked in with that gorgeous dress on, I about choked on my water. She looked goddess like, with a flowing dress. America never had seemed like the girl who would wear pink, but she looked stunning. I looked down the table to see the others reactions to America's entrance.

Elise was a little taken back by the look on her face. She had always been a quite person, not much for drama. Celeste on the other hand had a look of fury written all over hers. I knew Celeste and America were not on each other's friends list, so this was no surprise. Kriss was just plain freaking out. I could see her hand twitching nervously under the table, and her eyes wandering around the room.

My mother had a sheer look of amusement on her face. Not what I expected from her at all. She usually never showed any type of emotion in public. But my mother knew how much America means to me, so I guess this wasn't really a shock to her. My father on the other hand, looked like America had slaughtered the crown.

His face was stone cold. Not many people ever saw my father angry, but his expression was showing it clearly now.

"Lady America, won't you please join us?" my father asked his deep voice hard with despite.

I knew then that if I wanted America to really get to stay, I wouldn't have to tailor her to be a true Royal. I would have to tailor my father to like America.

* * *

America's POV

I thought the King was going to climb over the fancy table laded with food and strangle me by the tone of his voice. But I still answered his question with my snarkiest tone.

"Yes, your majesty." I replied, and swept into a deep curtsey. I curtly walked over to my seat next to Kriss.

I servant immediately placed a plate of seasoned greens in front of me. It looked like seaweed.

"Where were you?" Kriss asked, whispering lightly.

"My maids wanted to go all out with my outfit. I couldn't say no." I whispered back, giving a small, polite smile. I'm surprised I managed that I was so mad at Kriss.

"Your maids always have been the sweetest things." Kriss said, faintly returning the smile.

"You know, you made quite the entrance." Kriss continued, evidently trying to carry on our conversation. Just the thing I didn't want to do.

"I didn't mean to." I lied. A lie that even I could even see through.

"Your dress is marvelous." She said, fingering the fabric on my skirt. It was a little awkward.

"Lady Kriss and Lady America, what do you think?" Maxon asked, interrupting our conservation. I thanked him telepathically.

"What do we think about what?" Kriss asked him, suddenly looking dumbstruck.

"What do you think of having a Christmas ball?" Maxon asked, trying not to sound irritated that he had to repeat himself.

"I think that would be wonderful." I answered for her, so that I didn't sound to out of the conversation.

"Good. We also will be welcoming a special guest from Swedenway." Maxon said, catching my gaze as he said.

I automatically tugged my ear. He repeated my gesture back.

"We will give you more details soon. But I would advise to start designing some ball gowns with your maid staff. This is a very formal event so a full length gown will be required." Maxon said, finally exhaling after his short speech.

I smiled to myself, imagining what my maids would come up with for an event like this.

"Now please enjoy your meals." Maxon concluded. Just as he said it, a array of servants brought out our meal. A beautifully sauced piece of steak with mashed potatoes and seasoned squash and zucchini, a soft grain roll and beets served on silver plates. I loved the Palace food choices.

The meal was once again quiet. Ever since Natalie, Miss Socialite, had been dismissed, everything seemed quieter. It was nice, but also kind of lonely. I enjoyed my meal to myself. I wish that I could've taken it to my room, but I knew that that would be rude.

After dessert of chocolate parfait, I spoke to no one on the way up to my room. Kriss went with Elise to the Women's Room and Celeste went to her bedroom in the other wing of the Palace. When I walked into my room, my maids sat around in a circle on the floor, awaiting to hear to tale of my dinner.

* * *

"Prince Maxon's mouth dropped open?" Anne asked as she undid the pins in my hair.

"Yes! It was the best feeling ever knowing that he was in shock." I replied smiling along with the giggles of the three.

Mary unzipped my dress for me and I put on my favorite nightgown and robe combination. The soft mint green satin felt smooth against my skin. Lucy removed my makeup and brushed it out, putting in my routine nighttime braid. This was probably my favorite time of night. The time when things were relaxed and non-stressed, simple to be honest. The time when I could sit and breathe easily.

The knock on the door alerted my maids that they were dismissed. I smiled at Lucy as she exited out of the servant entrance. I tightened robe sash and opened the door handle. Maxon was leaned against the door frame, those brown eyes of his shining.

"Won't you come in, your Majesty." I said, giving him a serious face.

"Thank you, Lady America." Maxon nodded, keeping the Royal poise until the door was shut behind him. When it clicked shut, a huge grin burst out across his face.

"Okay, what did you call me for?" Maxon asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"I thought you might want to talk about my entrance at dinner tonight?" I said, giving him an innocent look.

"You mean the entrance that once again enraged my father, but made me think you looked like a goddess?" Maxon said, taking my hands.

"Yes that one." I said, squeezing his fingers.

"It was on purpose wasn't it?" Maxon asked, dropping my hands from his.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly astonished by his harsh tone.

"America, you promised me this morning that you would stay out of trouble." Maxon said, running his fingers through his honey colored hair.

"Maxon, when you dropped me off at the Women's Room this morning, I went in and guess what I saw? I saw Kriss planning her wedding. Bridal magazines and all." I said, stomping my bare foot on the cold marble flooring.

"So you decided to make some grand entrance to make her jealous?" Maxon shot back accusingly.

"This is a competition Maxon. I have to fight no matter what. I care about you, and I want to be with you. Kriss has told me she is love with you." I shouted, my anger rising.

"Well then fights silently will you?" Maxon said, and stormed out of my room.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Maxerica fight! But don't worry, there will be a resolve in the next chapter. Okay, who wants a challenge? I need a name for a special guest that is coming from Swedenway. I would prefer a guys name, but go wild. Get creative! I will post a new chapter on Monday is I can get 5 reviews! Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Elle**


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Visitor

**Okay, I lied. I said I would update on Monday, but I couldn't wait to write a chapter. So here is Chapter 5! There was SO MANY people who reviewed, followed, and favorite, I couldn't count! CYBER HUGS TO ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH for the support and kind words. I'm writing this because I love making people laugh, and cry and sometimes feel like they wan to throw a vase at a wall. My readers are so amazing with their suggestions and help, so thank you once again. I think I should shut up now, and let you read now! ENJOY!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Selection Trilogy, or any of the characters, even though I wish I did. All rights go to Kierra Cass and Harper Teen Publishing. **

* * *

The One and Only Love

Chapter 5: The Unexpected Visitor

I was awoken by the sound of Anne whispering "He's here m'lady, wake up!" . I grunted and pulled the duvet over my head. I could hear Mary laughing as she helped Anne pry the covers off me. Looking at my nightstand, I realized what time it was. I scrambled myself out of the bed, sliding myself into my vanity stool, and waited to be primped and prepared for a long day ahead.

"Well, I didn't know you could move that fast." A male voice spoke out behind me. I froze.

"I thought you were mad at me." I said, gritting my teeth.

Maxon walked up and kneeled beside me. I didn't look at him.

"America, I think I overreacted last night." Maxon said, sounding apologetic.

"You did way more than overact." I shot back, sounding extremely aggressive in my opinion.

"I really am sorry." Maxon said quietly. I finally looked at him. He looked like a baby duck that had lost his mother. It was pitiful.

"I want you to know, you are still in trouble, but I forgive you." I said, giving into his apology.

Maxon smiled and leaned in to give me a hug, and I accepted it. He smelled of his normal cologne, a scent of apple combined with pine. It was intoxicating, in a good way.

"I'll see you at breakfast, ok?" he whispered, and then I realized that my maids were still in the room.

"Okay." I nodded, and waved as he left.

"You can giggle now." I said, looking at my three accomplices.

They laughed.

"Okay, are you going to dress me or do I have to do it myself?" I asked them, motioning to my pajamas. They all rushed over and begin their favorite thing; using me as a dress up doll.

* * *

I stepped off the last step right as Celeste walked into hallway. My maids had picked out my dress once again. It was a simple shift dress, in a deep bottle green color, beading on the straps and a small belt across my waist. My hair was pinned up in a braided bun. I noticed immediately what Celeste was wearing.

A slate gray, floor length gown, made of a satiny fabric. It was strapless and had the same detail as the one I had worn the night before. Even her hairstyle was the same as mine had been. Celeste had noticed my staring and snarled at me.

Kriss walked down the stairs just in time for her to see what Celeste had just done. She looked at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with either me or Celeste. She was dressed in shimmery light blue, sweetheart neckline dress. It looked adorable with her dark brown curls.

Elise was right behind Kriss, her black hair swishing with her every step. The light green silk sundress looked understated against her sharp facial features. Sylvia walked through the doors just as Elise took the last steps off the stairwell. A worried look adorned her face, and I knew immediately something was wrong.

"Ladies, Prince Maxon and King Clarkson have received a very urgent call from New Asia. They were alerted that Elise's brother, Zachariah, went to see his relatives in New Asia, and yet never arrived. We think he was taken by rebels, and Prince Maxon insists that Elise returns home and her and the rest of her family be taken to one of the Royals designated safe houses." Sylvia finished, breathing deeply.

I turned around in time to see Elise fall to the ground, tears streaming from her eyes, the expression of fear engulfing her face. My heart went out her. I could never imagine the Rebels taking May or Gerad, or even worse, never seeing them again. I suddenly felt extremely dizzy.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." I muttered, and ran up the stairs and up to my bedroom. I heard footsteps behind me, but ignored them. I slammed the door, and collapsed onto my bed. A knock sounded at my door, but I didn't respond. The knock persisted, and I groaned in response. Finally, the knocker opened it.

I looked to see who it was, and was surprised. Kriss peeked around the door, looking around until she spotted me. She closed the door, and walked and sat at the bench at the foot of my bed, waiting for me to speak. I didn't. Finally after five minutes of articulate silence, Kriss spoke up.

"America, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I just can't imagine losing my brother or sister because I'm part of this competition. First Natalie's sister, now Elise's brother. Who's next?" I asked, choking back my tears.

"I understand how you feel. I have a little brother named Damian." Kriss said, looking at the floor.

"I didn't know that." I said, sitting up on my elbows.

"I don't really talk about him. He has a disease that makes him very different from everybody else. My parents didn't bring him to Halloween party for that reason. He just can't be around people." Kriss said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Kriss, I'm sorry." I said, trying to make her feel better.

"I need to go do some stuff." Kriss said suddenly, jerking herself up from the foot of my bed. I tried to say something, but she was out the door in a second. Someone save me.

* * *

I sat in my room reading a novel for a while. My maids had delivered my breakfast a while ago, but I wasn't hungry. After hearing about Elise's brother disappearing and watching Kriss cry about her brother, I had lost my appetite. I was tired of hearing sad things and wanted some good news, or to at least talk to Maxon. That always cheered me up. Luckily, I got my wish.

"I heard you left breakfast before it even started." A voice said, interrupting my paragraph I was reading.

"You never stop checking on me, do you?" I asked my favorite Royal.

"Kriss said you said you felt sick. I wanted to make sure weren't deadly sick or something." Maxon said, coming over to sit on my bed beside me.

"Trust me, I'm fine." I said, closing the book and placing it on my nightstand.

"You seem to be a little tense." Maxon said, feeling my shoulders. I flinched.

"I'm just worried about my family. The Rebels are getting out of hand." I said, expressing my concern that had built in my chest.

"I am doing everything in my power to protect all the Elite's families. I want you to know that." Maxon said soothingly.

"I thank you for everything, but I don't know if it's enough." I whispered, feeling a tear slip down my face. Maxon saw it, and wiped it away with a soft touch.

"America, I will do anything to make them safer. But we just have to see." He said, tilting my face up to his.

"I believe you." I muttered, and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. I felt him smile, and I drew away.

"Are you ready to leave this room of yours?" he asked, motioning to the vast room around us.

"Can we just order tea and talk?" I asked, partially whining.

"If you want to, we can." Maxon said. I nodded.

"As you wish."

* * *

**That's right, Maxerica kiss! Hope you all enjoyed. I know Elise going home was a little quick, but I didn't really want to develop her character, I mainly wanted to focus on Kriss and Celeste. If I can get 5 reviews on what you think America is going to say about Kriss's brother Damian to Maxon, I will update tomorrow!**

**-Elle**


	6. Chapter 6:Holiday Surprise

**Hello my lovely readers! Update time. I said it would be Monday, but my computer once again was a pain and would not load . Ugggh anyway, Chapter 6! YOU might want tissues because this chapter is very emotional, and sweet, and mysterious, and adorable, and I will stop now. CYBER COOKIES TO ALL WHO REVIEWD! I love you. Thanks to those who favorited and followed this story. CYBER HUGS! I hope you enjoy reading and I will see you at the end of this chapter.**

**Cheers,**

**Elle**

* * *

Chapter 6: Holiday Surprise

I and Maxon sat laughing on my balcony, absorbing the sunshine and discussing details of the upcoming Christmas Ball. Evidently, my ideas were pretty good. Maxon especially liked the one about having a three layered chocolate drizzled cake. I think Maxon really enjoys chocolate.

"Would you be willing to play piano for everyone?" Maxon asked me, sipping the mint tea that we had ordered from the kitchen.

"I don't know. " I said hesitantly. Playing piano in front of the Royal family and Kriss and Celeste seemed a little daunting.

"It's only one night, America." Maxon said, urging me. I could tell he really wanted me to do it. I guess a song or two wouldn't hurt me.

"Okay, I'll try and not mess up." I agreed.

"Good. The ball has been decided to be held on December 24, Christmas Eve. It seems like it would be the most festive time to have it." Maxon replied, sounding happy about his plan. But I wasn't.

Christmas Eve here at the Palace? I mean the maids had already put up gorgeous seasonal flower arrangements and draped the hallway way walls with rich crimson red fabric to get the people in the holiday spirit. I knew the ball would be even more grandeur. But I still didn't want to miss Christmas at home.

Christmas at home was special. May and I always rushed into the living room to see the presents under the tree. Sure they were limited for us, but they were still meaningful. I had never had been away from home at Christmas. Maxon had clearly begin to realize my concern, and tried to console me.

"I know that look, America. You are upset that you can't be at home for Christmas." Maxon said, look at me with caring eyes.

"Uh-huh." I said shortly.

"I have a surprise for you."Maxon said, jumping out of the wrought iron chair and walking into my room. I followed suit.

"What crazy plans have you come up with now?" I asked, getting nervous over Maxon's sudden enthusiasm.

"I knew that the Elite would probably be homesick at Christmas, so I talked to my mother and arranged for something very special to happen." Maxon said, hinting a small smile.

"You don't have any idea what this feels like, Maxon. More excitement is probably not a good idea." I said, giving him a hopeless glance.

"I don't know what it feels like to be away from home on a holiday, or to have someone important and close to me be away for a holiday, but you two do." Maxon said, twisting his hands together.

"Maxon, the only person in here beside you is me. What do you mean, the 'two'?" I asked, starting to worry Maxon was getting sick or something.

"You think she's ready for this?" Maxon asked out loud, to no one in particular.

"I think she's ready." A small voice replied from behind my bedroom door. I knew that voice.

"You can come out now." Maxon said, giving me a huge smile, his eyes glistening with confidence.

I was so excited to see her shining blue eyes, I almost exploded. The small person behind the door peeked out. I ran to her.

"America, slow down!" May exclaimed as I came barreling toward her. I crashed into her, trying to give her a hug, but I think it was more of a tackle. May squealed.

"May, what are you doing here?" I asked, astounded to see my younger sister.

"Prince Maxon called the house personally to invite a sibling to come visit the Elite in the Palace. Of course Mama and Papa thought I should go, so here I am!" May said happily. I looked over at Maxon.

"I felt so bad about all the girls being without family, so I invited siblings to come visit. Since Celeste and Kriss are only children, I invited younger girl cousins who are all the same age as May. Celeste's cousin Katrina is coming, and so is Kriss's cousin Lexy." Maxon said, explaining the situations layout.

"And guess what!" May asked me, trying to hold in her excitement.

"What?" I asked her.

"I get to stay for the Christmas Ball, and for Christmas! Christmas with you, at the Palace!" May shouted, probably scaring the birds on my balcony railing.

"Are you serious?" I asked, turning to look at Maxon for conferment. He nodded.

"May, you are going to love it!" I said, giving her another hug, and silently thanking Maxon a thousand times in my head.

* * *

May and I were strolling through the gardens, hand in hand, as sisters do. After the excitement had died down, Maxon had said goodbye and left me and May alone. I immediately had called my maids to give May a precise Palace makeover. Anne, Mary, and Lucy were so excited to see May again, and she was excited about being made over. May now wore a silver dress with beaded straps and a bow sash. She looked radiant.

"How is Gerad?" I asked her, excited to learn about my family back home.

"He discovered his talent. He can sculpt, like Kota." May said, skipping along the paved sidewalk stones.

"What does he sculpt?" I asked, interested to see what my little brother had become.

"Mostly science things, like bugs and animals." May said, her nose turning up at the word 'bugs'. I stifled a laugh.

"How are things here?" May asked, catching me completely off guard.

"They're interesting. Not very exciting at times, but by now I'm used to all the fancy things." I said, feeling a little weird telling my ten year old sister these things.

"It will take me a while to get used to these things, especially when I move in here with Mama and Papa." May said, looking around at the Palace's exterior.

"May, you shouldn't say something like that. I don't know if I'm going to win or not." I said, looking around to make sure no one had heard her comment.

"America, of course you are. Everyone back home knows Maxon is in love with you." May said, shrugging her petite shoulders.

"May Elisabeth Singer, you know I have competition. Kriss and Celeste are still very big competitors to beat." I said, still in shock of what my little sister had just said.

"I'm serious. That's the reason I'm here. He invited family of the Elite because he knew you missed me. I mean about it. Kriss and Celeste are both only children." May said, explaining her logic.

"Okay, that could be a reason. But, May, I need you to stop meddling in the Selection." I said, giving her a stern look.

"Yes, Mother." She mocked, and ran ahead to chase a butterfly she had spotted. I rolled my eyes and ran after her. My little sister had a point, and was surprisingly smart for a ten-year old. But was she right about Maxon being in _love_ with me? I guess I would have to find out for myself.

* * *

**Okay, are you guys freaking out right now? I am! MAY IS HERE! I wanted so bad to bring in a character from home that wasn't just Aspen, who btw will appear in the next chapter. It was so fun imagining how May coming in would be, but I finally came up with a great one and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Challenge time! I need 8 reviews of what Lexy and Katrina should look like, and what their personality's should be like! I hope you enjoyed reading! **

**-Elle**


	7. Chapter 7: The Attack

**Hello my lovely readers! Update time once again. I hope you all enjoyed May coming in! I know I said Aspen would be coming in this chapter, but I decided against it because it wouldn't fit into the story line until next chapter. CYBER HUGS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU ARE AMAZING PEOPLE! I love new followers and favorites, so thank you to my new friends for doing that! I know in my last chapter I said May was ten, but there has been a correction by one of my great reviewers! She is fourteen, not ten! My fault, I didn't pay attention! I also wanted to thank those for suggestions on Karina and Lexy. The responses were a great help and I love every single one of the ideas! So I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Cheers, **

**Elle**

* * *

The One and Only Love

Chapter 7: The Attack

"Miss May, sit still!" Anne pleaded to my jumpy sister. I shouldn't have let May choose to have her hair done in hot curlers. We were getting ready for dinner with everyone at 5:00. It was 4:25, and I still didn't have my hair finished or dress on. I was getting a little nervous about meeting the other girl's cousins, and if they would be nice to May. Maybe Lexy would be sweet and kindhearted like Kriss, and hopefully Katrina would be nothing like Celeste. We definitely didn't need a mini one of her.

"America, how do I look?" May asked me, motioning to her hair. Only one half of it was curled, and the other stood limp on her head.

"It would look better if you let Anne finish curling and styling it." I said, giving my pitiful maid an apologetic smile.

"Okay! I want to look perfect." May said, energy flowing from her like a lightning bolt. I gave a small laugh, and turned back to let Mary finish the French twist up-do she had started in my hair.

I was excited to see what my maids had come up with for tonight's dinner dress. Considering May was here, I was expecting something a little less detailed since they had to make her dresses too. After last night's big entrance, a tone down would probably be the best way to go.

"Lady America, may I put your dress on now?" Mary asked me. I nodded yes and removed my robe. Mary slipped a light feeling fabric over my head and I felt as the dress settled on my waist. Mary zipped up the zipper and I turned to the mirror.

The dress was mauve purple and had a straight cut top. The bodice was decorated with fabric flowers, gemstones entwined in the trail of them. A tulle skirt hit my ankles and gave a shimmering effect when it caught the light.

"America, look at me!" May said giddily. I turned back around to see what my sister's dress was. May was spinning around in her knee length dress, which had a water color purple print flowers on it, popping out over the white fabric. The one shoulder strap was decorated with the same gemstones as on my dress. It fit May's personality exactly.

"May, that dress was made for you." I said, giving her a smile. Her face lit up with pleasure at the compliment.

"You look like a princess." May said as she looked at my dress.

"Your hair piece needs to be put in, miss." Anne said, handing me a hair clip with purple gems set into a floral pattern. I carefully took it and slipped into my French twist. May had a purple velvet flower tucked into her flaming red curls.

"Lucy can you bring me my shoes?" I asked my youngest maid. She nodded and scurried over to my closet, bringing out a pair of purple that had to be at least six inches tall.

"Lucy, those heels are huge!" I exclaimed, scared of wearing something that high. I wasn't that kind of person who enjoyed heels, unlike Celeste who wore them almost every day.

"Lady America, they match the gown perfectly, will you please just try?" Mary asked, sounding sort of desperate. I nodded silently, not wanting to get in an argument about shoes. I strapped them on, and took a few steps, adjusting to my new height. I eventually regained my balance.

"May, we need to get going." I said, taking my sister's small hand as I lead her to my door. May waved goodbye to my maids as we exited into the hall. I closed the door tightly, and continued down the corridor to the front stairs. I smiled as May saw the grand chandelier hanging in the foyer. She may had seen it at the Halloween Party, but she was still amazed by it.

As we descended down the stairway, Kriss and Lexy were at the bottom of the opposing one. I could immediately saw the resemblance between the two. Lexy had Kriss's thick brown locks, except hers were deep spiral curls. She had emerald green eye that looked shy, but sweet at the same time. Freckles danced across her button nose. She and Kriss both wore matching lime green dresses with crossed back straps.

Celeste and her cousin Katrina walked in just as I and May finished down stairs. Katrina looked nothing like Celeste. Her black hair was cut short in a jagged edged bob, and she had daunting brown eyes. She looked confident, but subdued at the same time. She and Celeste, like Kriss and Lexy, wore matching apricot orange dresses. It was a very simple empire style gown, with no elaborate beading, which was kind of a shock for Celeste.

I knew that it was time for dinner, so I asked Kriss if she wanted to open the doors. She nodded and took Lexy by the hand. Celeste followed with Katrina and I went after her with May. When we entered the dining room, I could see extra chairs and place settings had been added to the table. I led May to our spot and sat her down. Running through a quick manners lesson about the way everything was used passed the time until Maxon and Queen Amberly arrived. King Clarkson followed them in, a smug look on his face. They all sat down at the head of the table, Maxon between them, as always. He was about to say something I think, but not before the bricks came through the windows, showering glass, and stopping time.

* * *

**OHHHHH CLIFF-HANGER! What will happen? Who will be saved or left behind? I want to know what you think with 6 reviews on what you think will happen! Don't worry, you will get a new chapter Sunday with the juicy details of what happens! Love you guys and hoped you enjoyed reading!**

**-Elle**


	8. Chapter 8:In the Saferoom

The One and Only Love

Chapter 8: In the Saferoom

I pulled May under the table, shielding her from the flying glass shards. Screams from the other girls filled the room, scaring me. I heard Maxon yelling, trying to gather everyone's attention. I suddenly felt cold liquid streaming down my back. I knew immediately that I had been cut by the jagged glass.

"America, what's happening?" May asked, her small voice shaking in fear.

"It's an attack on the Palace. The Rebels are here." I said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"What do we do?" Mary asked. I could feel her small hand shaking in mine.

"We wait right here." I said, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Suddenly, I heard Maxon calling my name. I saw his shoes run past, and then turn around to where I and May were. He ducked under the table, and whispered "give me your hand". I immediately grabbed his, and felt May's being tugged out of mine. I felt her hand slip, and I grasped the air, trying to find it.

"America, come on!" Maxon urged, looking behind him for any sign of danger.

"I have to get May." I whined harshly.

"A guard got her already. America, we need to move." Maxon said, his face getting hard.

"Okay." I said, and he pulled me to my feet.

I looked around. The windows were shattered, and dining room chairs were flipped over after the sudden haste of people fleeing. Maxon lead me around the obstacle course of a dining room and out the French doors. Maids and guards were running around the hall, and I saw a few guards fighting off Rebels at the front door. I felt Maxon tug my arm, moving us to a hall across from the dining room. Maxon searched next to a portrait for a switch that would open a trap door for a saferoom.

Finally he found it, and with a push of a button, the picture swung open off the hinges. Maxon typed in the pass code and pushed open the steel door, and ushered me inside. I quickly sat on the wooden bench in the center of the room. Maxon closed the door and locked it, and I heard the portrait swing back into place, sealing us in safely. Maxon was the first to speak.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, eyeing my body, looking for any visible injuries. I nodded and turned for him to look at my back. He obviously saw the blood, because I heard him gasp.

"It doesn't hurt that much."I lied. It actually felt like a piece of glass was still stuck in it. There probably was.

"America Singer, you cannot say you are not in pain." Maxon said, giving me a look of amusement.

"Just bandage it, would you?" I asked, trying to give him a stern look. I failed.

"I think there's glass still stuck in there." Maxon said, sitting down next to me on the bench. I felt his strong hands move the fabric of my dress down a little bit so he could see the gash. I shivered at his touch.

"It hurts like I don't know what." I said, my fists clenched in pain in my lap.

"I'm going to get this bandaged." Maxon said, getting up. I heard him rummage around the in small metal cabinet in the corner of the saferoom. After a minute and a half of pure agony, Maxon was back in his place behind me.

"I'm going to put on the antiseptic and then bandage it. That should dull the pain. But I think you need stitches, and someone is going to have to in and get the remaining glass that is still in there." Maxon said. I turned around just enough to see him take out a tube of the medicine from the small first aid kit.

I took in a staggered breath as I felt the effect of the medication come on. At first I was in pain, a burning sensation, but after a minute, the pained dwelled into numbness. I breathed in a sigh of relief. Maxon wrapped a clean cotton bandage around my shoulder and when he was finished, he tied it off gently. He exhaled quietly and I spoke.

"Remember when I did this for you?" I asked Maxon, turning to completely face him. His expression was part amused, part serious. I was suddenly aware that I had just crossed an emotional border, that I probably shouldn't off crossed.

"Yes, except when I had you bandage me, you got to see my beautifully sculpted abs. I got to see nothing but your bloody back." Maxon replied, smiling mischievously. I gave him a look of sternness, but then rolled my eyes.

"You know, I am still not officially involved as a couple with you, so sexist or demeaning remarks are not appreciated at this time." I said, giving him a motherly look. He gave me a half smile, and began packing up the first aid kit.

"Do you think May is ok?" I asked, worry about my little sister. She didn't handle bad situations well.

"I saw the guard who got her. He knew what he was doing." Maxon said, putting up the kit and closing the metal cabinet.

"Who was it?" I asked, jumping up and sending a shoot of pain into my not-so-numb- anymore shoulder.

"That Officer Legar friend of yours. May seemed to recognize him, so I let him take her to a saferoom." Maxon said, pushing me back down on the bench, and then seating himself on it.

"She's ok. She's with Aspen, and he will take care of her." I whispered, relief filling my body like a rush of a waterfall.

"Aspen? Is that his name?" Maxon asked me, and I realized that he had heard me.

"Yes, that's his name. He's a close family friend so that's how I know." I said, trying to clear the discussion of Aspen. I was over him, and talking about him with Maxon was just awkward.

"That's good. May trusts him, so she will feel a little bit safer." Maxon said, taking off his suit jacket. If I was being honest, it felt like a furnace in here. And sweat and open wounds don't mix.

"Can we turn the fan on?" I asked, changing the subject. Maxon nodded and got up to plug the fan up in the opposite corner of the room.

"You know, I think we are supposed to be in the Royal saferoom." Maxon said, once again coming to sit next to me.

"I think so too. I wonder what your mother is going to think." I said, giving him a lopsided grin.

"Once again, she will probably be freaking out, and be happy when she realizes that he beloved son is safe and sound." Maxon said, rolling his eyes and smiling at me.

"At least you're locked in here with me and not Celeste." I said, giggling. As soon as I said that, there was a banging on the steel door, and suddenly it popped open. A guard, I believe it was a guy named Westlaw, was overjoyed to see us.

"You majesty and Lady America, are either of you hurt?" the young guard asked us, sounding a little panicked. I think this was his first Rebel attack.

"Lady America was sliced by the flying glass from the dining room windows. She might need stitches." Maxon answered for me. I grunted in agreement.

"She needs to go see Dr. Redmond immediately." The guard behind Warsaw said. I recognized him as Ferguson.

"America, grab on to my shoulder." Maxon said, handing me his arm. I grasped it tightly.

We left the saferoom and rounded the corner to the foyer and headed straight to the infirmary.


End file.
